


Marking Territory

by trollmela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You see, it’s a bit like a dog pissing on you to mark his territory. Angels do that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 6

“I wonder what it was that Gabriel liked so much about you…” Balthazar gave Sam a long look.

“Excuse me?!” Sam looked shocked.

“Personally the demon blood would seriously turn me off; and the fact that you’re an annoying little human. But he must’ve like you. You still have bits of his grace all over you. Must have been a lot to last through the cage.”

“What?!”

“You see, it’s a bit like a dog pissing on you to mark you as his territory. Angels do that, too. And Gabriel obviously did it on you _a lot_.”

Sam gaped.


End file.
